farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Horsemans Hollow
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Horsemans Hollow is an extension of FarmVille and is the 21st Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition It was released as part of the Horsemans Hollow (event). It stated its early access on September 15th, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on September 22nd, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Horsemans Hollow market items # Access to exclusive Horsemans Hollow quests & rewards # 1x - ?Hollow? Starter Pack ( value) ## 6x - ?Item 1? ## 6x - ?Item 2? ## 6x - ?Item 3? ## 16x - ?Item 4? ## 16x - ?Item 5? ## 1x - ?Tree 1? (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ?Animal 2? (animal ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - # 1x - Hollow Combine (complete - value) # 1x - ?Animal 1? (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Seed1 ## Seed2 ## Seed3 Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Town Hollow ## 1x - Mausoleum On The Hill (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - ?Hollow? Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x - ?Hollow? Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?Hollow? Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - ?Hollow? Pasture (10 of 30 parts) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - ? Craftshop ? ## 1x - ?Hollow? Stall ## 1x - ? with ? (ready to harvest) ## 1x - ? with ? (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - ? (ready to harvest - value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Small ? (requires 10 ?s ea.) ## 2x - Medium ? (requires 22 ?s ea.) ## 1x - Large ? (requires 28 ?s ea.) ## 1x - Extra Large ? (requires 42 ?s ea.) Hollow Points Hollow Points are the new experience system for Horsemans Hollow. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Hollow Points You can earn these Hollow Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Horsemans Hollow crops/seeds # Leveling up your ?Building? # Crafting in the ?Building 2? (Self Contained crafting building) # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the ?Building 3? (stationary building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Horsemans Hollow, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Horsemans Hollow, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= /Animals}} |-| Buildings= /Buildings}} |-| Crops= /Crops}} |-| Trees= /Trees}} |-| Vehicles= /Vehicles}} Beat Horsemans Hollow Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Horsemans Hollow (farm)